Breathe
by OnlyIfIt'sTrue
Summary: You're still alive, as long as you keep breathing... But it might be the hardest thing to do


_I've wanted to write a story like this for a while now. And since no one has, I decided I would! I hope you all like it! And reviews, if you want me continue! Thanks._

_Okay, okay, this is kind of before the middle of New Moon. So Bella never befriended Jacob, never heard voices, and never came out of the zombie stage._

_And I'm sorry if this chapter seems uneventful, I had to put this here, to show how Bella really felt. Bu keep in mind that this is just the prologue. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned it. I wouldn't be writing my little bursts of inspiration on FANFIC? No, so I don't own it. (Obviously)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV:

I drove my truck home from school; I decided to go to the store. We didn't have nearly enough fish. And I needed more milk. I sighed, and did a u-turn and headed for the store.

Shopping was uneventful. I got everything I- I mean, we needed, and headed home. When I got home, Charlie wasn't there yet. I unlocked the door and turned on the light. There was something strange about the house, I couldn't quite nail it. There wasn't a sound, except for my now ragged breathing, and footsteps. But I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, warning me, that something wasn't right.

It almost felt like someone or something was watching me…

I carried the bags into the kitchen and started putting stuff away as fast as I could. There was still stuff in the truck, which I had to get. I sighed. How did my life become like this? I was so… lifeless.

Everything around me was dull to look at, no beauty one so ever. All the beauty had been replaced, or taken away, by _him_. The edges of the hole started to burn. I stopped unloaded food with one hand and wrapped it around my waist.

I knew why my used to be friends avoided me. It was obvious. And if I'd had the chance, I would probably avoid me too. But they didn't understand. And most likely never will…

A floorboard creaking interrupted where my thoughts had taken me. I whipped my head around, to see what made the noise. There was nothing there. _Strange… _I thought. I was just paranoid, I guess.

Once I had put all the food away, I went out to my truck to get the other bags. I grabbed the bags, and locked the truck. I still couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of my stomach

I headed back inside, I put the all the food away.

All of a sudden I got this feeling that made my spine tingle, there was _something _behind me. And the floorboard creaked again. I held perfectly still. Frozen in place, '_It's just a mouse, or it's the wind shaking the house_.' I thought to myself. I still checked behind me, just to be sure…

I started to make dinner for Charlie and me. I was making some type of pasta dish. I didn't really know, I had just asked Charlie to go through a cookbook my Mother had left with him. I could understand why.

I knelt down so I could get out a pot to boil water. I ended knocking every pot we owned out onto me. "Ouch!" I yelled when one crushed my finger.

I started putting pots away. When I was finished, I filled the pot with water, and started the stove. The flames started. I sat down to take a break. But I ended up just getting antsy. It was to hard just to sit, the memories came flooding back, whenever I did.

I wished I had some music, maybe the house wouldn't be so eerie if I did. But I broke all my music cds when_ he_ left. I sighed, and got up, to start on the sauce. I got the cookbook out, so I could get the ingredients out. It seemed the dish Charlie had picked out was some type of fettuccini. So I needed milk, thankfully I got some today.

The recipe included basil, and thyme, among other things. When I had all things out, I put the cookbook away. And I started cutting up pieces of food. It was easy to cut; I didn't need to think to keep myself busy, which would have made the floodgate of memories come back. But instead I had to focus on not accidentally cutting off a finger, or worse.

While I was cutting, the water started boiling, I quickly added the noodles, and went back to cutting. When I was halfway through, I checked the clock; it was near three forty-five. Charlie would be home around four thirty, which was good because after the noodles where done cooking and I had added the sauce, they had to be refrigerated, because it was a cold dish.

I could have sworn I had heard a footstep. I turned around; something darted around the open doorframe. I followed it, I knew what I was doing was stupid, but I just couldn't help myself. I kept following it into the living room. I saw a foot; it was headed up the stairs.

That was a dumb move; there was no way out (except the windows) from up _there_. But what was eerie, was that, there was no foot steps. I couldn't hear anything. I was starting to get really scared. And yet I kept following it.

I started up the stairs, my footsteps making a loud racket, unlike the stranger's. When I got to the top of the landing, there was no one there. All the doors where closed, and I hadn't heard one open, though.

I was starting to get really frustrated. I knew that _thing_ wasn't my imagination! It was real. So instead of following it, I tried a different approach; I tried calling to _it_.

"… Hello…?" I whispered.

No answer.

"Hello…?" I tried again louder.

There was still no answer.

"Hello?!" I yelled.

I sighed, and turned around to walk back into the kitchen.

Maybe I was insane...

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well, should I continue? And do you know who that is? Huh? Reviews would be greatly appreciated! And of course they're welcome. _

_- Only If It's True- _


End file.
